


Check Off Our Bucket List

by Strawmari



Series: Bucket List [1]
Category: Good Girls (TV)
Genre: F/M, Family, Fluff, No Plot/Plotless, bad gift giving, may contain s3 spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-02-23 03:35:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23971693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Strawmari/pseuds/Strawmari
Summary: Annie believes she found the perfect gift to show that she's ok with Beth and Rio's relationship.
Relationships: Beth Boland/Rio
Series: Bucket List [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1759297
Comments: 18
Kudos: 243





	Check Off Our Bucket List

**Author's Note:**

> Once again, blaming quarentine for this. There was a discussion on twitter w/ @preakersgoode about car wash sex & honestly, I'm not great at smut, but I couldn't get this idea out of my head so... I hope you enjoy!
> 
> I don't own any character/show & any similarities to other ffs are coincidental. 
> 
> Thanks for reading!

Annie gave the worst gifts, that was something they all could agree on. It was always something she found lying around her apartment or regifted from a holiday exchange at work, rarely being of any use to the recipient.

When she found out that Beth and Rio were once again an item, and they all agreed to use that term loosely, she dropped off a book entitled 'forty sex ideas for your bucket list'. It was brand new, straight from the bookstore and while it took Ruby a while to wrap her mind around Annie willingly going into that shop, it was her way of saying she'd be ok with it.

They didn't understand how they were still drawn to each other even after trying to kill the other, it didn't make sense and maybe that's why they worked. Ruby got on board first, having seen first hand the ups and downs of Beth's relationship with Dean. Annie on the other hand didn't want her sister to have her heart broken by another dick, and he was teetering on the border considering he tried to frame her for murder twice.

Both of them agreed it would be different, that this time around there would be no more backstabbing or abductions, because she would shoot him again if push came to shove. It was Rio's fault he taught her so well.

Anyways, the book had checkboxes on each page and a description on why every couple should add it to their sexual repertoire.

Beth planned on tossing it on her bookshelf and forgetting about it, just as she had done to the hundreds of cookbooks Dean's given her over the years. And yes, Rio returned her stuff. Well most of it. They conveniently lost a lot of Dean's belongings and admitted that she would've gotten the furniture back sooner, but Rio noticed Dean's clothes were back in her bedroom.

_"When were you in my room?"._

_He breathed a laugh, "member when you were dancin around, celebrating my death and shit?"_

And right, it all made sense now. His comment from the car wash about her not having a mattress, it wasn't just an educated guess, he had gone there from memory and scoped it out. But Rio made it abundantly clear that he wasn't jealous, yeah, and Beth wasn't jealous when he hugged that woman in the parking lot.

Having everything out in the open was dangerous, they both had their problems and being linked up in more ways than one only made them a bigger target to rival gangs and the FBI. Hell, the girls already had the feds on their trail, something Rio wasn't all that pleased about considering they burned his money the first go around. 

There was nothing on TV and the kids were with Dean. He went to live with his mom again after she signed the divorce papers, it was amicable, after all he confessed to kissing his boss. Dean didn't know about Rio or his involvement in the spa and she wanted to keep it that way. Nothing good came from them interacting and everyone knew how big of a tantrum Dean would throw if he knew Rio now occupied the empty space on Beth's bed.

Beth dug through her craft box, picking out a pen and an assortment of sticky notes. She read over the back cover, guaranteed to spice up any relationship. What in the hell was Annie thinking when she bought this?

She started to skim through the pages and wondered if there was anything that they'd already done that she could check off, but the more that she read, there were actually a few that piqued her interest. Ok, maybe the book wasn't a complete waste of time.

Yellow was designated as maybe, green was a definite yes and red, well red meant never in a million years. If it worked for street lights, it would work for a sex book.

There was no need to consider her years with Dean, she highly doubted vanilla missionary would be an option. In fact he shamed her when she tried to change it up on him. How dare she bring out a vibrator or throw on some sexy lingerie, clearly Beth had lost her damn mind. Rio on the other hand loved it, encouraged it even.

Pages one through six all had to do with sex toys and roleplaying, they didn't need help in either department. Beth bit her lip remembering the night she surprised Rio with her newest purchase. 

_Beth didn't know what had tempted her to buy it in the first place, it was definitely an impulse buy and she wasn't even embarrassed by it._

_They had tricked the FBI, for at least the time being and Rio was spending the weekend at her house since Marcus was at sleepaway camp._

_"I got something that I wanted to try"._

_Rio's brow popped, pulling away so she could dig through the nightstand. It was a small black box with no labels or warnings, but Rio knew exactly what it was the second she pulled out the purple object. "It's for both of us… it-"._

_He smiled, watching her fumble with the instructions._

_"It goes…and then you go…" she laughed, heat rising to her cheeks. There was something about him that made her feel like a giddy teenager with her first crush. But at least he didn't run off the bed at the mere mention of a couple's vibrator._

_"Alright, got the remote?"._

_Beth handed it over, hesitantly. While they both would feel it, she remembered the last time he got his hands on one._

_Rio moved the toy in position and then slowly pushed into her. He started out at a level three, the light buzz was felt as his thrusts began, but Beth thought they could up the ante and upped it to a solid six and shit. "Damn, ma"._

_"Fuck"._

Needless to say, all of those pages deserved a check mark. Beth fanned her face and moved on to number eight, threesomes. 

Now she didn't have anything against it, maybe if the circumstances were right they could bring in another man or woman. But Dean's cheating was still fresh in her mind and while she didn't think Rio would do the same, it was enough to mark it down as a definite maybe.

The next page had her searching Google, which she immediately regretted not doing in incognito. It involved pegging and the pictures alone didn't seem like something Rio would be into, nor did Beth know if she would be comfortable doing it. Plus where would she find a strap-on penis. They could revisit that another time. What a way to spend her Saturday night.

Sex in a shower, check.

Try for multiple orgasms, mastered. That really wasn't a problem when it came to Rio, he loved a challenge.

She had approximately ten things that interested her and maybe one day she would share the book with Rio, see what he thought about it all. Only she didn't have to wait long for him to find it.

Beth froze in the doorway, a towel wrapped loosely around her. "Why are you here?".

He looked up from the book, ignoring her question to ask his own,"What you got scribbled here?".

It was the page for exhibitionism. They weren't strangers to spa showrooms or bar bathrooms, but recently she had been tagging along to a particular establishment with Rio and couldn't get it off her mind.

"Car wash".

"Car wash?" Rio repeated, tongue darting out over his lips. 

His car was never dirty, so she assumed it was a way for him to wash his cash. He would always stick twenty grand in a paper bag and hand it off to the man at the exit. It turned out he was paying off a debt. He had to take out a loan while he was on the shelf, it was the only way to keep his operation going and no bank would back him, it was all because she unloaded three slugs into his chest.

Beth didn't mind being pressed into his back seat, it was far more spacious than his previous car, but there was a part of her that wanted to climb over the console and onto his lap.

"Aight, i'ma mark thirty six".

He put the book inside the drawer, knowing the suspense was going to drive her insane. Beth didn't get that far in the book, but then Rio was making quick work of her pajamas and she decided to check in the morning.

▪︎

"Jenga!" the kids cheered, pointing in Rio's direction after his move knocked over the bricks.

Her kids loved Marcus and accepted him as one of their own, Jane was elated that Rio was a permanent fixture around the house. She missed seeing him at the park and telling him about her ballet recitals, but mostly she missed tattling to Dean. Not that she did it knowingly, Marcus was the same way considering Beth got a couple texts from Rhea out of the blue.

_"You and Chris are giving it another go, huh?"._

_"Didn't you fear for your life? Call me, please"._

Yeah, it was hard to explain to anyone who wasn't them. It was like a drug and no amount of AA could help them. Trust Beth, she attended one meeting for her addiction to crime and well, the thrill of outsmarting the FBI brought her back and even deeper into Rio's organization. 

"Rio has to put the hat on, mommy".

Danny took the goofy hat off his head and passed it over. They picked it up several years ago during a Disney trip, back before Dean tanked their finances. The loser of the game had to wear the hat until the next round and rules were rules. 

He looked cute with the long floppy ears. Needless to say he won the next round and it was passed to Kenny. 

▪︎

Number fifteen included paint and a large canvas, something Beth had never done before, but easily found at the local craft store. Who would've thought that many people were into it.

The instructions were clear, they were to apply paint to themselves and then get down to business. It was supposed to show their expression of love and while that sounded cringey, it was something new. 

"Have you ever?" She pointed to the sheet.

"Nah".

Everything had been run by Rio, if he wasn't interested in it, the flag was removed and he even convinced her to change a couple maybe to yeses.

Rio dipped a brush into the pink paint and placed a dot on her nose. Not to be outdone, she grabbed the container of blue and poured a bit down his chest.

Beth pulled her hair up and settled on the canvas, sliding a bit from the white paint beneath her. 

His mouth was on her breasts, tongue teasing her nipple before taking it into his mouth. She moaned, running her hands over his hair.

He lifted her leg, wrapping it around his waist as he pressed inside, giving her a moment to adjust. It was when he rubbed her clit that Beth knocked over the fresh can of yellow, dropping her hand into the pile of goop as she gripped the canvas.

"Rio...ah..".

He moaned, low, feeling Beth clench around him. Once they regained their breath, they stood up to observe their painting, for lack of a better word. The mix of pink and blue wasn't unappealing and covered the majority of the canvas, that was good. There was a disclaimer in the pamphlet not to be discouraged if it was just down the middle. 

Rio laughed at the yellow hand prints down the side, matching up with the paint on Beth's right hand. He had a couple on his back and one on his ass, Beth later pointed out.

"We're going to toss it, right?".

"Yea, mama, don't wanna see this again".

Beth agreed, at least they could check another one off the bucket list.

▪︎

It was the semi finals in the soccer tournament. Marcus was the goalie and Jane continued to be the superstar forward, both were excited for the game and the ice cream that would follow regardless of the result. Usually they would sit a bleacher row apart and casually pass chips back and forth, but they arrived together this time.

Rio took the snack bag and put it over his shoulder, reaching for Beth's hand. She took it.

About halfway through the game, a boy tripped Jane and a yellow card was raised by the ref. Beth stood up, checking that she was fine.

"Bull shit call, my son didn't touch her".

Rio turned around, jaw tightening. "Rio, it's not worth it".

The man behind them was a known drunk and continuously showed up to his son's games wasted. He always tried to start a fight and Beth once yelled at him during a game, nothing good came from engaging with him. "Turn around, it's not your kid".

"Yea, yeah it is".

Beth blinked, feeling like the wind was knocked out of her. She's always known they had a weak spot for each other's kids, it was something they'd never use against the other even in their darkest moments. But their relationship had grown over the past couple months and they were spending more time together, even briefly discussing what a future would be like between them. It obviously included crime, they refused to live a cookie cutter lifestyle. 

The man sulked and apologized to Beth, just in time for them to catch Jane's penalty kick. She scored, bringing the final score four to one.

▪︎

Beth pressed record and braced her phone up against a picture frame, using the mirror to ensure the bed was in view. Number twenty two was to record themselves in the act.

She lowered herself down on him, moving her hips forward. He was content with her setting the pace.

Rio slipped his hand between them, circling her clit. She dropped her hands to his chest, "C'mon, Elizabeth".

"Mmm...god" she giggled, lower body twitching, her nails digging into his forearm. 

Beth rolled off, winded, as Rio moved toward the foot of the bed. "That good?".

She nodded, biting back a moan when his tongue swiped her folds. The camera had been long forgotten and to be truthful, they didn't have any immediate plans to watch it back.

"Love you".

"I...I love you" Beth smiled, pulling him into a kiss.

Rio helped clean her up using a discarded shirt from the floor, then made his way over to stop the video.

▪︎

"But mommy, I want minions".

Their plans to go to the park were disrupted by rain and thunderstorms, now they had five antsy kids running around the house.

Beth made a couple bowls of popcorn and got them to sit down for a movie, the problem was none of them could agree on which one.

Kenny wanted to watch fast and furious, hoping if he nudged Rio in the side it would get his way, that wasn't the case. Jane and Marcus wanted to watch the minions, they couldn't get enough of their gibberish. Danny and Emma could care less about what was picked, just as long as they didn't have to watch Chucky. That was Annie's fault, see if Beth let her watch the kids on Halloween again.

"Minions are for babies" Kenny argued, digging his hand into the bowl. 

"KB, stop it. We'll try to get to both of them".

Sometimes, what was she saying, most times he behaved like Dean and the tantrums were not an admirable trait. 

Rio sat beside Beth, watching as the kids gathered in front of the TV, all except for Emma. She climbed up on the couch and squeezed between them, making herself comfortable against Beth's arm.

The kids were quiet and Beth should've known that was the calm before the storm. A third of the way through the movie, Emma leaned over and whispered, "Rio, do you like my mommy?".

Shock. Surprise. Beth was utterly speechless. For years they've just known him as _mommy's friend,_ but somewhere along the line they must've slipped up, they must've noticed the shift in their relationship the same way Annie and Ruby had. Maybe they weren't being as subtle as they had thought.

"Honey, look they're heading to villain-con".

The minions wandered around the convention center looking for Scarlet Overkill. She was the Queen of bad guys and on more than one occasion Jane had likened her to Beth. That was quite the compliment, even if it was an animated movie. 

"Yea, I do, lil one".

Emma beamed with happiness, sliding off the couch. "Move over".

Rio slid over a cushion at her daughter's direction and Beth laughed, the kids had him wrapped around their fingers. Danny even got ten dollars out of him one day for ice cream, all because Kenny told him they had six scoops in a waffle bowl.

Beth placed her hand on his thigh, palm up, not taking her eyes off the movie and she didn't have to wait long for his fingers to interlock with hers.

▪︎

Beth was almost finished unpacking the groceries when the girls swung by. Ruby put the milk inside the refrigerator while Annie decided to browse through whatever was left on the counter.

"Ooh, sushi".

She swat at Annie's hand, "it's not for you and it's omakase".

" _Omakase,_ did we rehire that hitman?".

"It's for _Rio,_ " Ruby teased, sitting down on the stool.

Beth had some free time between Kenny's football and Jane's ballet practice, so she dug the book back out to see what piqued Rio's interest a couple months back. 

He was more than open to trying anything Beth liked, so she wanted to return the favor. Skipping over large sections of the bucket list that she hadn't even begun to explore, she found number thirty six.

"Gang friend's a _freak,_ " Annie replied, winking in Beth's direction. 

"I...it's for dinner, the kids are with Judith".

"Whatever you say, baby girl".

Thirty six was straight out of sex in the city and while she'd rather be a Carrie, tonight she was going to be a Samantha. 

The girls left and Beth got started in her room. She lit a few candles, lining them up on her dresser, then cleaned off a spot on her nightstand for the sushi tray. 

This was love, right? Doing things that were a bit out of her comfort zone and it was just food, they've incorporated strawberries before, how was this any different?.

Beth slipped under the covers and scrolled through her spotify playlist, searching for some mood music. 

"Elizabeth?".

"In here" she had timed everything perfectly, knowing how long it took to get from the bar to her house. If that didn't show how much time she spent there, she didn't know what would. They would meet up with Mick after hours, play a round of pool and Beth would have as many bourbons as she wanted on the house. There were perks to dating the owner.

"What's this?" Rio questioned, stepping over the threshold.

"Thirty six. I didn't put it on me, you might have a preference. The chef said it's good".

For someone who was about to have quite possibly the weirdest sex in her life, she was relatively calm. But Rio carried on as if it were any other night.

Beth's left leg was over Rio's, his fingers circling her clit and all she could do was bring her hand to his neck, Rio's mouth against her ear.

He slipped one, then two fingers inside of her, holding her tightly against him when she started to squirm beneath him.

"Fuc…" Beth grabbed the sheet, gathering it in her hand.

Rio continued to work her, making no attempt to grab the food. Maybe it had been a joke, but Beth knew how much he loved sushi. He had a plate of it when he tricked her into touching a murder weapon. Sometimes it hit her who he was and what he had done, but she wasn't exactly innocent in it all.

"Oni...oni...mm".

She turned her head and he captured her lips, the pressure building in her stomach. "I'm going..".

"Come for me, ma". Beth's back arched off the bed, taking the corner of the sheet with her. 

Rio chuckled, "Whatcha say earlier? Oni..".

"Onigiri" she pointed to the tray, "chef...special".

She couldn't remember everything that the chef mentioned, hell, remembering omakase alone was a challenge. It was a lot more complicated than the hitman let on. The customers usually sat at a specific table near the kitchen, would get detailed descriptions of each plate from the cook themselves and then the price was undetermined until they received the bill. Yeah, that sounded like something Rio would be into. 

They tried to seat Beth, but she needed a takeout order. Luckily all it took for her to accomplish that was to show them a picture of Rio, he was a valued customer and they just assumed he had the flu and couldn't make it out of the house. She made a good choice choosing to do it on a Friday. 

Beth shifted on her knees, wrapping her hand around him, running it up his cock. Dean always wanted her to do it, but he wasn't willing to give her anything in return, so it stopped happening. 

She flicked the tip with her tongue before taking it into her mouth. Rio grunt, holding her hair back and out of her face.

Her knees were a tad bit sore and they were both worn out, but it was worth it even though they couldn't completely check off the box. 

"We should've put the food away, it was expensive".

▪︎

It was that time of the month already and no, she didn't mean her period. Rio was heading to the car wash to make his final payment on his loan. Beth lended him a couple thousand to pay it off in advance, it wasn't as fun when there was a third party in the middle taking their hard earned cash. 

Was she really going to make him pay it back? probably not, they were in this together and she was partially responsible for him needing to take it out in the first place. 

"Jus' in case you wanna go" he picked up the book, reminding her of the handwritten notes.

"Let me get changed".

If they got caught, indecent exposure was a felony, although compared to their kidnapping, money laundering and attempted murder charges, would it really matter? They found thrill in everything. 

They were about a block away when Beth removed her panties and moved her hand to her cunt. Small whimpers caught Rio's attention and he almost ran through a stop sign. "Don't kill us".

He smirked when Beth slid closer to his seat, as much as her seatbelt would allow and let him replace her fingers with his own, working around the odd angle. "8 minutes, I googled it".

Beth readjusted her dress as they pulled up. A woman attendant waited for them to select their option, he chose full service even though his car didn't need it. It was all a part of the cover anyways, it would've been weird if he got out with a paper bag full of money. 

Two men waved them forward and the front tires were placed on a conveyor track. The radio was off, the only sound was the humming from up above. Beth waited until the water started to pour down on the car, green colored soap coating the windows before she made her move. 

Rio slid back his seat, stroking himself as she tried to figure out a quick way over the center console, she hadn't thought that far ahead. Beth got one leg over and bumped her head on the roof, falling back just enough to where her ass hit the horn. It blared, starling them both.

"Jus' wanna yell out the window that we're fuckin?" He chuckled, kissing her flushed cheek.

The soft cloths smacked against the door, Rio held her close, thrusts becoming frantic, hips sure to bruise. Beth unzipped his hoodie, sliding her hand beneath his shirt.

Rio hit just right and she moaned, "ah", pressing her free palm against the drivers side window. 

The wax cycle started, nearing the end of the wash and for them as they met their climax. Rio slipped his hand between them, coating his fingers.

Beth took them into her mouth, sucking them clean before shimmying back to the passenger seat. "That was…".

"It was" Rio's lips tugged upward, tucking himself back into his pants. They could barely make out the exit sign through their fogged windows, half of Beth's handprint remained. 

Rio reached into the glove box, brushing her knee in the process, she let out a shaky breath. He pulled out the bag containing the final twenty three grand needed to pay off the loan and passed it over to a man, mumbling something Beth couldn't catch, she never could.

"Did you have some troubles today? Leave your windows down or something?" He asked, peeking inside the car.

"Nah, man".

Beth hid her smile by looking out the window.

▪︎

They only managed to get through a fourth of the book, but maybe, just this one time, Annie had found a decent gift. 

"How 'bout nineteen?".

Beth glanced at the page, reading the brief summary, "add the green flag".

**Author's Note:**

> thanks again for reading ❤❤


End file.
